


How can I love? When Im afraid to fall

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Feelings, Gen, Memories, Passing Out, Shirbert, Song Lyrics, a thousand years, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Gilbert & Anne admit feelings for each other after Anne passes out at school.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Gilbert Blythe, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 27





	How can I love? When Im afraid to fall

Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

In the class room Anne listened to everyone going on about how Josie was to blame. Anne had a experience in her past that she tried to forget but it stayed with her. She was standing in the middle of the room when all her memories came flooding back. Everything else faded behind her only the memories she could see. Her heart was pounding, eyes started burning, mind spinning around it was getting all to much. 

After a few minuets past Anne passed out on the ground, Gilbert asked everyone out as Ms Stacey had also stepped out for a moment. The students didn’t put a fight though Diana had been very worried about Anne but she left it to. Gilbert needed to talk to Anne about her making a comment about him going to Charlotte Town. Gilbert knew Anne would wake up she had started moving around a bit. Moments later Anne opened her eyes things being blurry at first but she saw Gilbert looking down at her. 

“Gilbert, what happened?”Anne managed to get words out whilst trying to stand up as Gilbert was helping her. “You passed out. I sent the others away because we need to talk about a few things.” This made her panic she had no intentions of talking things out with Gilbert she was really mad with him.  
“I don’t think so, I should be getting home I’ve got chores to do.” Anne tried to leave but Gilbert grabbed her hand to stop her much to Anne’s dismay. “No we have to talk, Im tired of these games. Why are you so angry at me?” Anne bowed her head looking at her feet as Gilbert still had hold of her hand. “I can’t tell you!!! it would make me look foolish, I’ve certainly been foolish enough in my life time.” Im going out on a limb here with why I think your angry, is it Winnie because we are only just friends.” 

That made Anne look up at Gilbert surprised at his omission but she tried not to show her anguish. “Fine, yes Im angry because you never mentioned Winnie to any of us. I thought we are friends but recently I started to feel more but when I saw you at the fair it broke my heart into a million pieces.”

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Gilbert finally understood why Anne was angry, he felt great sorrow for ever hurting her that way. “Im so sorry Anne, I never meant to hurt you. I should of told you about Winnie I just was scared how everyone would react. But I don’t like her that way you all think, we are great friends I don’t want anything else. I have feelings for you Anne I always have please accept my apologies.”  
Anne was taken a back at Gilbert admitting his feelings for her though she was still recovering from passing out.  
“I, well I see I have feeling for you as well I’ve been really scared to admit them but I don’t want to hide them away any more.” Gilbert was smiling so much the two still held hands gazing into each others eyes. 

“Anne, you are so amazing with a brilliant imagination Avonlea is better for having you come here. From the moment we met I felt something I would really love if I could start courting you? You are right about the Josie situation, together we can make everyone see Im sorry it affected you so much that you passed out.”  
Anne was just remembering the events that lead her to passing out all of her memories the she wished would go away.  
“Yes Gilbert you may start courting me, I passed out because of some memories from the past of going through the same thing Josie did we have to make a stand.”

Gilbert squeezed Anne’s softly at hearing that she had been through something similar to Josie. “Im sorry you have gone through something like that, it’s not your fault we will put this right together with everyone specially you and me.”  
“You and me I like that sound of that, Gilbert Blythe I’ll love you for a thousand years.”Gilbert moved closer to Anne and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll love you for a thousand more.” 

He twirled Anne around pulled her in for a hug everything in this moment  
felt perfect. They stayed in the school room talking about a plan to make the whole of Avonlea understand the was wrong.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


End file.
